


The Pieces Want to be Together

by cosmiceverafter



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alex Manes Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Boys In Love, Healing, Hope, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Soulmates, background forlex, finding a way to come together, gun use, mention of Flint, mention of love triangle, mention of miluca, mention of torture and abuse when kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: Alex and Michael are two pieces of their love story. Over the years, the pieces haven't always fit in the way they needed to, but cosmic love always has a way of being found and restored.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 22
Kudos: 118





	1. Lost Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This a 3 chapter ficlet for Missing Alex Manes Weekend. 
> 
> Alex Manes is such an incredible character! I'm so happy he's being celebrated. I'm a hopeless romantic and Malex will always have my heart. This ficlet is based around the current events of the show. It's a bit angsty but hopeful for something more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: | LOVE | self-worth, respect, expressions of love.

**Ch. 1: Lost Pieces**

_“I love you.”_

Alex stops and puts his guitar down. He was practicing a new song on his patio when he hears Michael’s voice.

Looking around, Alex sees the alien he loves staring at him with an expression of affection and yearning that he hasn't seen in some time. “What did you say?”

“I love you, Alex. I _always_ have.”

Alex has always wanted to hear these words from Michael. In the present tense, not the past. Because for him, that love for Michael has always been in the now. A constant note in the music of their relationship, never disappearing, never fading. That love has always been there. 

But the pain comes back into his heart like a gushing river flowing over the rocks of memories from years past and reminding him of everything he has felt during their time apart. It’s hard to believe the meaning is real, even though he wants to trust it with all his heart. But he just can't. “You didn’t choose me, Michael."

Pain flickers over Michael’s face, and he looks down at the ground, kicking a rock with his boot, “I did though, in my heart. I was scared, Alex.” He tilts his head up and sighs deep and low, “Our past has caused me so much pain, and I know it did for you as well. I was scared to hope for more, even though I saw that you weren’t walking away. I thought maybe letting go would be the answer to happiness. But I was very wrong. I was fooling myself, and I knew it all along.” Alex realized he was holding his breath as Michael spoke. "I was a coward." 

Alex closes his eyes briefly not knowing what to say. He’s grown so much in these last few months. He knows what he wants, who he wants to be— _himself_. He doesn’t want to pretend anymore. He’s ready to let it all in, and let what he wants to be out. Alex is done hiding away scared in that closet of the unknown. And still, he doesn't want Michael to hurt. "You aren't a coward, Guerin." 

"I am though. It cost me what we could have had for a very long time. I'll never forgive myself for that." Alex doesn't know what to say, he has felt all of these emotions himself. Michael seems to notice the silence because he adds, “Thank you by the way.”

“For what?”

 _“Staying,"_ Michael says softly. "Not walking away. It meant the world to me. I need you to know that."

Now it’s Alex’s turn to sigh, “I promised I would stay. That I would be there for you. I wanted to make things right, which includes the wrongs my family caused yours. Even when you pushed me away, and chose another, I stood by your side.”

Michael frowns slightly, "It's over with Maria. It has been for a long time." Alex gives him a questionable look, and Michael nods, "In my heart, it was always you. I was just pretending with her. But yea... it's officially over. Whatever it was."

Alex knows he should feel relieved. _Why doesn't he feel relief?_ "Okay." 

“Are you still by my side?”

“I’m right here, Guerin,” Alex replies looking at Michael as he puts his hands up. “I’ve always been right here, even when maybe you thought I was walking away....”

“I just felt like I couldn’t reach out to touch you, I guess.”

“I don’t know how to fix that for you,” Alex says, shaking his head in defeat. He doesn’t know what else to do to prove this to Michael. “But I’m working on myself now, too. I need to make myself happy. This is my life, I want to start living it.”

“You should, Alex,” Michael exclaims with a smile, the one Alex loves. His face crinkles in the cutest way. Alex would give anything to kiss those wrinkles on his cheeks. But his expression is masked with sadness as well. That’s how it feels with them; the pain wrapped around the love. “I want you to be happy, you deserve that, truly.”

“We both do.”

Michael nods, shuffling his body back-and-forth. “I’m sorry that I hurt you. I’ve made a lot of mistakes, but I never wanted that. I don’t think I really understood that. Not until it was too late.”

“Who said it’s _too_ late?”

Frowning, Michael looks puzzled, “You and Forrest.”

"I'm not even with him. We went on a few dates." _Wait a minute._ “Is that what this is about? Is that why suddenly you are opening up with how you feel about me, about everything? 

“No, well, maybe it was the push I needed to admit the truth of how I feel for you," Michael answers honestly. "I was jealous, really freakin' jealous.”

Alex feels anger flicker inside of himself, he tries, but fails at holding it in, “It sucks that it took someone else noticing me, for the first time in a long time I might add, to see that you still cared about me.”

“I _never_ stopped caring or loving you, Alex.”

These were just words. It didn't take the pain away. He wanted to forgive and forget, and while he would always forgive Michael, he couldn't forget all of this. Standing up and wanting to end this conversation, Alex looks right at Michael, “You could’ve fooled me because that’s exactly how it felt.”

“I was lost,” Michael says with tears in his eyes, looking desperate to make Alex understand. Alex wants nothing more than to hold him but he stays right where he is.

Alex nods in a dreary manner, not feeling very hopeful at all, “And now that _you_ are found, it’s my turn to see how I fit into all of this. My turn to be found. I need some time to process all of this, okay?”

“I’m here for you,” Michael replies, biting his lip and clasping his hands together. Alex notices for the first time, that the kerchief is gone from Michael's hand. “I’m not going anywhere.” He says as he shakes his head, his curls moving back-and-forth.

The words mean so much to Alex, but he’s afraid the meaning has come much too late. The weight has not been lifted, if anything, he feels as though it's crushing him closer to the ground.

Alex thinks about everything at that moment and sadly has the realization that they are just two lost pieces of a puzzle; never truly coming together in the way they desperately wish to be. 


	2. To Be Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: | LOSS | disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of a 3 part story for Missing Alex Manes Weekend.
> 
> **A content warning for this chapter: minor violence & gun use; trespassing & kidnapping; blood; a small scene with Forrest/Alex.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

**Ch. 2: To Be Found**

Days pass like the changing of seasons, and Alex cannot get Michael off of his mind.

However, he meant what he had said. He needs to focus on his own life, his own happiness for a while.

Alex is in love with Michael, but nothing ever changes between them. Michael has taken the steps to break their never-ending angst cycle, so now it is his turn to continue the change and hopefully growth.

To do something entirely for himself, he goes on another date with Forrest. He wants to see once and for all if this could actually go somewhere. _Something new; something fresh._

Dinner was lovely with great conversation, it just feels so easy to be himself around Forrest. As they walk around the park close by afterward, they share their first kiss. It was a very sweet kiss, but there is no _spark._ What makes him feel alive when kissing Michael, doesn't exist at this moment. He feels a bit saddened by the loss of what could be and a bit angry at himself for carrying this never-ending love for this alien.

As if Forrest has read his mind completely, he smiles and softly touches Alex’s face, _“Go to him.”_

When Alex says he is truly sorry, Forrest shakes his head saying there is no need to be, and that, _“the heart wants what it wants, especially when that love is so unique and special.”_

That’s what he has with Michael and everyone seems to know it, too.

It wasn’t just pain between them, it was beauty, too. Loving someone in such a deep way. Long ago, Alex had thought it was written in the stars that they belonged together, that had been the reason Michael had found his way to earth. Suddenly, he starts feeling that way once more.

Forrest is a great guy, who has helped him grow so much. And with his help, he was finding out that he wasn’t a lost cause, after all, he was worthy. He would always be grateful. They say they will remain friends and part ways.

As Alex makes it home for the evening, he tells himself he is going to call Michael in the morning, and that he is going to ask the guy if they can meet. He wants to figure their relationship out, even the messy parts. He wants to go slow and come together slowly but ever so surely.

He smiles at the hope that is heading their way, the weight finally being lifted off his shoulders it seems. Sure there was still pain, but he wants to try. He is all in.

That thought makes him decide to text Michael now instead of waiting:  
  


_Hi Michael, if you’re free tomorrow morning, would you like to come over to my place for breakfast so we could talk?  
  
_

He sends it and assumes he’ll have to wait for some time, but in a matter of minutes, his alien is writing back:  
  


_I’ll be there :)  
  
_

Alex feels... _giddy._ He hasn't felt like this in so long, probably since he was a teen young and in love with Michael Guerin.

Part of him wants to ask Michael to come over now, but he realizes that the chance of them ending up in bed is a definite possibility, and he does want to take the steps in healing together, not getting back into a cycle of years past.

He puts his phone away and decides to go enjoy the night air, to continue writing his song.

As he makes his way outside, he feels a shiver go down his spine. Alex has had enough training to know when he was being watched.

_Someone is in his house._

Going over to where he hides his gun, he grabs it and slowly moves around the corner of the hallway.

Alex has always believed and knew to be true, that he is good in a fight. He can defend himself and his training in the military had only deepened his already innate skills.

But he doesn't even see the attack coming.

As he feels the slam in the back of his head and is slowly falling towards the ground as the world fades away around him, the last thought he has is if he’ll ever get to tell Michael he loves him back.  
  


*******  
  


Michael feels like a kid at Christmas time, that is... if he actually _knew_ what that had felt like. But he could assume it feels something like _this._

His hands are sweating and he has the biggest grin plastered on his face as he keeps looking at Alex’s text. He has imagined Alex writing it over and over again; the memory is ingrained in his mind now.

He could barely sleep after Alex had texted him. It had felt as though months had passed by, but it had only been a week or maybe two since he’d seen Alex last. Time had lost meaning.

At 6 am, Michael finally gets up and out of his bed; he cannot lie there any longer. He goes to the local Roswell bakery and picks up some bagels for the two of them and coffee, hoping it is okay to come over early. But he knows Alex to be an early riser. Truthfully, he knows the guy like the back of his now healed hand. 

Michael walks up smiling as he approaches Alex’s house, hoping that Alex is ready to meet him halfway. He has a lot to prove to Alex.

Alex had been nothing but gracious and helped with his mom, especially when he was giving the middle finger to the rest of the world. Alex had known just what to do.

He knows he has hurt Alex, and it shatters his heart wondering if it is too late to fix what he has broken. But he is willing to find out. Michael had taken off the kerchief as a symbol he was ready to embrace it all, even the pain. It was his turn to show Alex he is more than ready, he is in this all the way and is willing to fight for him. For _them._

Alex is worth that and _so_ much more.

As he knocks on Alex’s front door, it opens slowly. He frowns slightly, thinking this is unlike Alex not to lock the door. But maybe the guy was already up and had been on the patio drinking his coffee. He was an early bird after all.

“Alex?” he calls down the hallway. _No answer._ “I’m sorry I’m a bit early...truthfully, I couldn’t wait any longer.” _Nothing._

Now he feels a flicker of worry run through his body, but he pushes it down not giving in to fear this early in the morning.

He doesn’t want to trespass, but something urges him inside.

Michael tries not to be on guard, but he cannot help it. _Something is off._ Alex was expecting him.

He checks Alex’s room first. The bed is made, not even appearing to have been slept in.

_“Alex!”_

Michael walks around again as he looks everywhere and that’s when he slips. He grabs the wall to steady himself.

He looks down to see what was wet.

That’s when the panic completely takes over him.

_Blood._

_Alex’s_ _blood_ on the floor.

Everything becomes a blur as he runs around the house screaming for Alex. Michael puts his hand up, ready to use his power if needed. He tries Alex’s cell phone and hears it ringing. He follows the sound. The phone is under the couch.

That’s when he realizes what happened.

_Alex was taken._

He imagines Alex being attacked and struggling to get away, as he ultimately loses the fight. The smear of his blood is all that is left behind. 

The window in Alex’s living room shatters to pieces like rain as Michael screams in pain.


	3. Fit Together With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: | REUNION | faith, loyalty, optimism, resilience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of what I wrote, is speculation for the episodes to come for the rest of this season. It also shows my hope that Gregory Manes is in fact a good guy and Flint Manes can be redeemed. 
> 
> **A content warning for this chapter: mention & slight evidence of torture/abuse during a kidnapping; blood warning; minor violence; mention of death (no character deaths). None of these is graphic.**
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this fic! I really enjoyed writing something that was a bit different for me. But you should always know, with angst will always come to a happy ending full of hope. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> To you Alex Manes: I love you very much.

**Ch. 3: Fit Together with You  
  
**

Alex flutters his eyes open, feeling a searing slash of pain from his head.

All he sees is darkness. He is unable to make out any features around him. 

_Where am I?_

Trying to make sense of everything, he calculates strategically the surrounding area.

_Why would someone want… him? Was he getting a bit too close to something? Did this have to do with the aliens of 1947? Did this have to do with Michael?_

His hands are bound, but he tries to feel the ground. Cold hard pavement.

 _He will find a way out._ He owes it to himself and the love he has for Michael.

Alex will _not_ go without a fight.  
  


*****  
  
**

Michael thought he understood fear after a lifetime of hopelessness. But fear was finally understood when Alex Manes was gone.

Alex had been kidnapped, and his brain had short-circuited any reason or patience.

When he had been searching location after location without a trace, that was when the fear settled in as well as the realization he couldn't lose Alex. 

This human boy had taught him so much, not just what love truly meant, but learning about who he was and what he wanted from this life here on earth.

He fell in love early on with Alex in high school, staring constantly at the way Alex’s eyes fluttered when he got into his music. He was so talented and Michael admired him from a distance for so long.

But Alex had offered not only a safe haven to call his own, but his heart as well.

Michael for the first time in his life felt what having a family could feel like.

The two of them had made mistakes, more times than he could possibly count, but they kept coming back to one another in a way cosmic lovers would.

Alex was the shooting star in his night sky and together they made the constellation of peace, love, and hope.

It was the melody he had heard every single time Alex had played on his guitar. Quite honestly, it was the most moving moment of his life.

These were the thoughts that swirl in Michael’s mind as he searches all of Roswell. He would travel to heaven and hell to find one simple clue to Alex's well being.

After hours of nothing, he receives a phone call. _It’s Gregory Manes.  
  
_

*******   
  


Bright lights shine in his eyes, and Alex swallows, _“Who are you?”_

There is shuffling and Alex knows there are multiple people around him. He can’t make out faces but he can see figures standing around.

Finally, a deep unfamiliar voice says, “You’ll know in time. This is for the greater good.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We know who you are, Alex Manes, and who you associate with. That is, _what_ you associate with. We _will_ have answers.”

So this _was_ about aliens.

Alex isn't clear on much of this situation, but one thing is crystal clear: He will protect Michael Guerin with his last dying breath.   
  


*******   
  


Michael had always been right about Gregory Manes. He was the next best Manes after Alex.

The guy was _good._ He cared about his younger brother, more than even Michael had realized. He didn’t fit the mold that Jesse had once created for their last name.

Gregory had also found out Alex was missing when he had come to visit Roswell. He too had entered Alex’s house and went on his own search when he had seen the evidence of a struggle.

Apparently, he had inquired information from their other brother Flint, who wasn’t always the guy you’d want watching your back. But Michael also thought there was more to Flint than meets the eye.

After hours of figuring information out, they had all come to terms with the fact this wasn’t Jesse’s doing, much to all their surprise.

It was another puzzle Michael realized, that he didn’t know how to fit back together.  
  
 _Story of his life._  
  


***  
  


They ask questions; _he doesn’t answer._

He’s hit, repeatedly; _he’s had worse._

They press further; _he doesn’t cry out._

Their frustration grows; _he stands his ground._

They use fear and hate; _he uses resilience and love.  
  
_

*****  
  
**

Michael refuses to give up, he _can't._

His phone rings and he looks down. It’s Isobel now.

_“Iz?”_

“It’s Alex.”

“I know...I’ve been searching for him with Greg,” Michael says as his eyes fill with tears. No use trying to stop them. “We can’t find him. _Anywhere.”_

He looks at Alex’s brother who is now driving his truck, and his brother looks as solemn as he feels.

“Michael, _listen to me!”_ Isobel exclaims on the other side, “I know where Alex is!”  
  


*******   
  


Alex’s whole body aches and he finally lets a moan escape his lips. He’s not sure how much more he can handle.  
  
He’s tough, _but hell,_ he’s only human after all.

Whatever these things _are_...he's not entirely sure they are human. However, feeling delirious will do that to a person. He can no longer make sense of it all.

It’s been hours, and Michael never leaves his mind.

Michael is his anchor that keeps him tethered to his strength; it keeps him grounded and sane. He’s grateful even though his alien isn’t even there.

Truthfully though, Michael is _always_ with him. 

It all seems so trivial now, their arguments the inability to connect through the pain.

If only they both had foreseen _this_ future, maybe they would have communicated what they had wanted so much sooner.

Being at rock bottom will do that to a person though. Your regrets, your mistakes, _all of it,_ comes crashing into you like a current in the ocean.

These thoughts stay in Alex's mind. He realizes he probably won’t make it through the night. But at least he will go knowing he didn’t budge; he kept Michael’s identity and whereabouts hidden, as well as his pod siblings.

_Some things are worth dying for._

As he allows himself to lean against the wall and close his swollen eyes, he hears a commotion outside the cold dark room he’s kept in.

There is yelling, a boom, and screaming.

He can’t make sense of it; he doesn’t have the energy to even try.

But that’s when he hears it, the most beautiful sound in the world.

_Michael’s voice._

_He found me,_ Alex realizes as he finally breaks. The tears run down his cheeks as he succumbs to darkness.  
  


*******   
  


Isobel, _that brilliant-not-by-blood-sister of his_ , was right! She had given them a location, something that she had seen when she had gone to Alex’s house.

Isobel had touched the floor where Alex had fallen, and that’s when she had a vision. The warehouse had been clearer than the light of day, and she explained it perfectly.

It was miles out of Roswell, but luckily, Michael knew exactly the one. He had driven past it many times over the years.

Gregory is by his side as they enter the location. Michael does not see who the people are that took Alex because their faces are covered, but that doesn’t stop him from throwing them against the walls. _Hard._

Michael knows he's probably just given away his identity. He just doesn't care.

_His anger is unmatched at this moment._

Gregory stops and looks at him with a look of shock, but Michael just shrugs and keeps on moving. There is no time to talk about the _“what are you and where did you come from?”_ speech.

Unfortunately, whoever _they_ are, escape quickly, but his number one mission and priority is to find Alex.

They will be dealt with later, _that much is certain._ A vow of his for the mere fact that they ever thought they could touch Alex Manes.

Gregory yells at him to come over and he sees a locked door against the metal wall. Gregory gives Michael _the_ look with a bit of hesitation.

Michael opens it easily with his powers and scopes out the room quickly.

_Alex._

His stomach falls as he sees Alex crumpled in the corner of the small room. Michael almost collapses, but Gregory steadies him.

Alex’s brother rushes over to his younger brother’s side, clearly checking for a pulse.

Michael has never felt this before. Before when trying to find Alex, he was on a mission. But _this_ … this is different. If Alex is not okay, Michael will not make it. He knows this to be true. They are _too_ connected and intertwined.

He won’t survive that type of pain.

So he’s stuck. _Unmoving._ He literally cannot breathe. 

“He has a pulse,” Gregory calls out, which adds faith and hope back into Michael’s life. “It’s weak though. We have to get him to a doctor.”

 _“Valenti,”_ Michael replies, still scared to see Alex and the damage they caused the love of his life. “Kyle Valenti. He’ll help.”

 _“Here,”_ Gregory exclaims as he rushes over, “let me talk to him.” Michael punches in the number for the good Doctor and gives his phone to Greg. The guy looks over at Alex, and his eyes are full of sadness, “Go be with him. He needs you, Michael.”

Gregory leaves the room for a moment and Michael can hear him talking to Kyle.

Slowly, as if in a dream... _a nightmare,_ Michael walks over to Alex.

He bends down and starts to cry instantly as he takes in Alex. All the emotions he has felt searching for Alex and the horrific outcome of this reality is too much.

The bruises are all over Alex. He’s swollen and bloody. _Not Alex. God, no. Not to Alex…._

Michael lifts Alex’s hand up gently and sees damage there as well. _“I’m so sorry, Alex.”_ He cannot stop crying. The heavy sobs leave his body as he trembles uncontrollably. Michael realizes he’s not just crying because of what happened to Alex, he’s sorry for the way he has treated Alex over the last few months. He took Alex for granted and now here his love is, _broken_ and in _pieces_ right before him. “I’m _so_ damn sorry.”

He bends down and kisses Alex’s battered forehead. That’s when Alex moans. He squeezes Alex’s hand softly, _“Alex!_ Alex, I’m here. I’m here. I won’t leave...I’ll never leave you again.”

_Alex squeezes his hand back.  
  
_

*****  
  
**

It takes Alex a while to heal, but luckily with the help of Kyle, Michael, and his friends, he makes progress every single day.

It's both mental and physical healing he needs and that in itself, takes time. 

The group continues digging deeper to try to figure out who took him. It’s nice to see everyone working together for a change. He’s wanted that for some time. Maybe that was the _good_ of being taken after all; they stopped taking each other for granted.

As far as Michael, he never leaves his side. That gesture doesn’t annoy him though, if anything, it’s beyond comforting and welcoming.

Neither of them is walking away. They prove that more and more each day.

Michael is generous and gives him space and time, not expecting anything. It means so much to him. 

But he does give Alex several hugs a day; clinging on to him tightly as if to make sure Alex is real. Alex gets his strength from Michael every time. 

They finally have their breakfast and open up about it all, even the parts that hurt. But that was the point of healing, _true healing._ In doing that, they break the barriers of their cycle once created.

Their talk wasn't a one-time thing either; they talk for weeks and weeks, sometimes going late into the nights. The nights where they make each other laugh, are Alex's favorite. He realizes that even though during their time apart when they weren't together, they had been building that friendship all along. 

Sometimes during these chats, he catches Michael just staring at him, and he can’t help but smile. Their love has only grown. Deeper than even he could have imagined it would. 

One sunny morning, he decides to finish the song he has been working on. Alex is staying at the cabin that Jim left him. It offers peace and solace, especially if Michael is there. Which he is, _always._

Alex smiles as he pulls his guitar out of the black case. It's funny how an object can cause so much joy. The gift of music was just that, _a gift._

As he holds the guitar in his hands for the first time in a while, he closes his eyes from the comfort it brings. His fingers sometimes still ache, but he plays anyway.

He plays the trauma he grew up with, the pain, and the sorrow, but also the resilience and the strength to rise from the ashes. He adds the hope, faith, and love that Michael has brought into his life. The joy of friendship and unity as he sees his friends smiling back at him. And most importantly, he plays the love he feels for _himself_ and the growth he has made, with a nod of gratitude in Forrest’s direction. 

_It is the melody of his life._ The melody that makes him... _Alex._

“That was so beautiful,” he hears softly behind him as he finishes.

Alex looks over to see Michael beautifully leaning against the doorframe holding two cups of coffee, his curls tousled from sleep.

“I hope I didn’t wake you, I know it’s early.”

Michael shakes his head, “Nah, it's the best alarm clock there is actually.” He walks over barefoot on the wooden porch and hands Alex a mug.

He sits down and looks at Alex with a genuine loving smile, “Truthfully though. It might’ve been the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard you play.”

“Thanks,” Alex replies with a smile of his own. “I’ve been working on it for… _well,_ a very long time now.”

“Is it finished?” Michael asks. Alex looks deeper into those hazel eyes. Not for the first time around the guy, hope fills him up like a balloon.  
  
“I think it’s just the beginning of a very special story actually.”

Michael nods and takes Alex’s hand softly. “I hope to hear each chapter of that story then.”

Alex moves Michael’s healed hand to his lips and kisses it gently, “You _are_ and will _always_ be a huge part of this story, Michael. The story is a part of _us.”_

“You always have a way with words, Alex Manes.”

The words he has wanted to say every day are right there. They are the only words that truly matter when it comes to the alien sitting next to him, “Speaking of words, there are a few more important ones I need to say to you.”

Michael smiles once more as he leans in closer to Alex, “Please, tell me.”

Alex takes in this moment, never looking back, _“I love you, too.”_

Tears fill both of their eyes as they come together as those two pieces of their puzzle, finally fitting together as one as they kiss.

_The missing piece was there all along._

_Hope_ was the melody that would always bring their love home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know by leaving kudos and comments! ❥


End file.
